World of Tomorow
by jawmax
Summary: Ash and Misty are frozen and awaken 800 years later
1. Illness

World of Tomorrow  
By  
Jawmax  
  
Authors note: This is my first Pokemon fic. I have never claimed to own Pokemon because I don't.  
  
Chapter one: Illness  
  
It has been five months since Ash came in second place in Hoenn League by losing to Brendan; Prof. Birch's son; in the final round, now he is on his way home but first he is going to make a stop at Cerulean City. "I can't wait to see Misty again; I missed her so much while I was away. I just wish her and May could have met." Ash said. "May said she wanted to train at her fathers gym for a while, I guess she missed him." Brock said. Ash then began to slow down and started to breath hard. "Pikapi!" Pikachu said with a worried look on his face. "I'm alright Pikachu don't worry." Ash said. For the past four months he had trouble breathing and had frequent chest pains. "Ash I think you should see a doctor about that." Brock said. "I will once we see Misty, alright?"  
  
With in an hour they were at the Cerulean Gym. "Is any one here?" Ash said. "Ash, I'm right here." It was Misty. She now wearing a blue one piece bathing suit and a blue jacket, her hair was a lighter shade of red which she now wore down. "Misty is that you?" Ash said. "Like we gave her a makeover, now she's as beautiful as we are." It was Misty's sister Daisy. "Hey just because I had a makeover it doesn't mean that I wasn't beautiful before!" said Misty. "What are you three doing back here anyway? I thought that you'd be gone for a year." asked Brock. "Oh, no reason." Violet said. "Yeah, the fans were all over us, we needed to go home." said Lily. Then Misty spoke up. "Guys, don't lie to them, they need to know the truth." She then stared to the floor. "For the past four months I've had a problem. My chest hurts all time and I've had breathing problems." That struck Ash like a punch in the stomach. "I have those problems too!" "You have!?" the four sisters said.  
  
"You think they both might have the same thing?" Brock said. "Maybe, Ash had you ever had something like an Asthma attack? Last week we had to cancel a Gym battle because Misty had one." Daisy said. "No I---"Suddenly Ash had trouble breathing again and the pain was worse than ever, and everything went black.  
  
(Sorry for the cliff hanger please review and no flames.) 


	2. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter Two: Awakening  
  
"Where? Where am I?" Ash said as he woke up.  
  
"You are in the Viridian City Hospital sweetheart." It was Delia, Ash's mother.  
  
"Mom? Where is everybody? Why am I here?" Ash said.  
  
"You had something like an asthma attack so you're friends brought you here; they called me and Prof. Oak so we hurried here as fast as we could." Just then Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi came into the room. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Pikachu pika." said Pikachu.  
  
"Toge-toge priiii." Togepi said.  
  
"We were all so worried about you." Misty said. Then the doctor came in.  
  
"Well doctor what did the test results say?" Delia asked.  
  
The doctor had a sad look on his face. "I'm afraid it's not good. They both have a rare disease called L.F.S. symptoms include chest pain, difficulty breathing, and attacks similar to asthma.  
  
"Is their anything we can do?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm afraid there is no cure and since you both had had this for four months you only have two more months to live." The doctor said.  
  
"NO!!!!" Delia screamed." It's not right! No mother should outlive her own child."  
  
Ash couldn't believe this. All his dreams of becoming a pokemon master, having a family of his own, wiped out by some little germ in him. And what was worse, Misty, the girl who meant so much to him was also dying. The girl of his dreams didn't deserve this. He could see that she was in tears.  
  
"There is one possibility." The doctor said.  
  
"There is? What is it?" Misty said.  
  
It's called Cryonics. We may not have a cure now but we may find one someday. We put you in capsule and freeze you, putting you in a state of suspended animation. Then one day in the future you would be awakened after the cure has been found."  
  
Ash remembered watching movies about this kind of thing but he thought it was all just science fiction.  
  
"I must warn you that we have never been successful at this, it's still in the experimental stages." The doctor said.  
  
"What about our pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
"The current prototype does have a slot where we can suspend one pokemon in a pokeball."  
  
"So we could only bring one pokemon with us?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yes" said the doctor.  
  
"We need a little time to think about this." Ash said.  
  
"Take your time, but remember this you have two weeks to volunteer for this before we lose the funding for the experiment." With that the doctor left. An hour later Ash and Misty were looking at the sunset from the balcony from Ash's room.  
  
"Ash I don't want to die, I had my heart set on being a mom one day but I don't know if I want to risk being frozen."  
  
"Misty I want to try this, I didn't work so hard to get where I am to have it end like this, but I don't want to do this without you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
At first Ash hesitated. But then he thought. "Get a hold of yourself Ash. You're both dying. You may never get a chance to tell her how feel again. It's now or never!" Ash took a deep breath which hurt him a little. "Because I love Misty and I would rather live only two more months with you than a hundred years without you."  
  
Misty was shocked at what Ash had just said. He'd rather die with her then take the only chance for a cure if she didn't want to take it.  
  
"Ash I love you too and if you want to take this risk then so will I."  
  
"I guess the only the only problem now is which pokemon do take with us."  
  
The next day Ash and Misty gathered their pokemon together and let them talk it out on who would go with their trainers. The unanimous decision was that Pikachu and Togepi would join their trainers.  
  
Finally the time had come for the young trainers in love to enter the capsules. Ash and Misty were wearing grey jump suits that had short sleeves and short pant legs and a hood that covered their whole heads except for their faces.  
  
"Alright Togepi, I have to put in a pokeball now, it's a special premiere ball." With that Misty threw the ball at Togepi which was then placed in the slot at the side of the capsule.  
  
"Pikachu, I know you don't like being in your pokeball but you have to go in now." Ash said. Pikachu just nodded. "Return." In a stream of red light Pikachu went back into his ball and was placed in the slot.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" the technician said.  
  
Ash stared into Misty's eyes. "Yes" Misty said.  
  
"Let's do this." Ash said.  
  
Misty was first. She got into the capsule. The lid closed and the capsule leaned back. In a few moments the inside of the capsule was frozen as well as the slot for Togepi.  
  
"She you later Sleeping Beauty." Ash said as he looked at the sleeping form of Misty. Then Ash went into his capsule. When the lid closed Ash could hear the gases coming in. He felt cold and sleepy. Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
The next thing Ash knew he was hot and wet. He opened his eyes to see what looked like James of Team Rocket except he had hair that was red like Jessie. The man opened his mouth and said. "Good morning. Welcome to the 29th Century."  
  
(What new wonders await Ash and Misty in the 29th Century? Find out next time and remember to review and no flames.) 


	3. Inside out and upside down

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
  
Chap.3: Upside Down and Inside Out.  
  
"Good morning. Welcome to the 29th century." That is what he said. The man who looked like a redheaded James had a smile on his face but Ash went on instinct and charged him.  
  
"Take this Rocket!" he yelled.  
  
After wrestling with the man for a few seconds the man spoke up. "Sir, please control yourself I am not a member of Team Rocket!"  
  
Ash let go of the choke hold he had on the man. "You're not a member any more James?"  
  
"Oh, that explains it. You mistook me for my fifteen-time great- grandfather."  
  
"Fifteen times great-grandfather?" Ash said with amazement.  
  
"Yes, he was my ancestor. My name is Clyde".  
  
Ash didn't know what to think then he remembered about why he was in the capsule in the first place. "That's right; I got myself frozen so I could live till they found a cure".  
  
Just then a woman who looked like Jessie with blue hair came into the room. "I head a racket in here is everything all right Clyde?" she asked.  
  
"It's ok Bonnie. We just had a case of mistaken identity. This is my twin sister Bonnie we work here at Cryonics division of Viridian Hospital. Oh, I'm so sorry in all the excitement I forgot to ask your name". Clyde said.  
  
"Ash Ketchum". Ash responded. "Oh, I almost forgot Pikachu".  
  
Ash took the Pokeball out of the slot in the capsule. "Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash said as he threw the pokeball. At first Pikachu was very happy to be out of its ball but then he saw Bonnie and Clyde. "Pikachuuuu!" he said as he gave the pair a "Thundershock".  
  
"No Pikachu their not Team Rocket!" Ash said. Pikachu stopped its attack and looked at the duo smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry about that, your ancestor and his partner tried to steal him a lot". Ash said. "His partner? You must mean fifteen times great grandma Jessie". Bonnie said.  
  
Ash and Pikachu were just standing there with there mouths open. Then Ash spoke up". Jessie and James got married? How long have we've been asleep?"  
  
"This may come as a shock to you but, 800 years have passed since you entered the capsule". Clyde said.  
  
"800 years!!!" Ash said. Then Ash remembered something. "Misty! We have to get her out now!"  
  
"Oh, yes the other sleeper with L.F.S". Bonnie said.  
  
"We'll thaw her right now". Clyde said.  
  
"I think maybe I should be the first one she sees, we don't want a repeat of what happened earlier". Ash said.  
  
"I agree". Clyde said. Clyde and Bonnie operated the controls of the machine. First an orange glow appeared and melted the ice which drained out of capsule threw a drain at the bottom. Then the capsule tilted up and the door opened.  
  
"Ash is that you?" Misty said.  
  
"Yes, Misty it's me. We did it. Its 800 years later. They found a cure". Ash then turned to the doctors. "There is a cure isn't there?"  
  
"Yes, we can give it to you soon." Bonnie said.  
  
"Misty this is Bonnie and Clyde. They're the ones who woke us and their descended from Jessie and James Ash said.  
  
"Wow, a lot must have changed. Let me get Togepi and then let's get cured". Misty said.  
  
A few minutes later they were walking down a hallway. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi were amazed at what they saw out the windows. Tall skyscrapers of unknown design and strange vehicles flying past them, what other wonders did this future hold?  
  
"So after we're cured what will happen to us?" Misty asked. "Well, your treatment will be part of a routine examination, during which your Pokemon will have a check up at the center across the street. After your examination we will ask you a few questions so we can register you in the world population files and find a place where you can live. Did you understand that Mrs. Ketchum?" Bonnie explained.  
  
"Oh, we're not married I'm just his girlfriend and besides don't you think that we are a little young to be married?" Misty said.  
  
"Sorry about that it's just that usually two people of opposite genders who are frozen together are usually either married couples or total strangers and since you knew each other we just thought it was the former. Bonnie also forgot that it wasn't until 600 years ago that people started to marry at the age of twelve". Clyde answered.  
  
"What happened that let people that young get married?" Ash asked.  
  
"It's a long story, but sissified to say that we realized that love is not a thing that is limited by age, I for one got married when I was thirteen". Bonnie said.  
  
"Wow, if we wanted to me and Misty could go and get married now". Ash thought.  
  
"We are supposed to wait for the Pokemon nurse here". Clyde said.  
  
Ash and Misty were waiting to see the smiling face of one of the many Nurse Joys that were probably still devoted Pokemon health but who came out of the elevator door surprised them.  
  
"Hello my name is Nurse Jenny". She was wearing a white dress with a long white skirt.  
  
"But I thought that all the women in your family were police officers". Misty said.  
  
Nurse Jenny just smiled and said. "For the past eight generations we all have been Pokemon nurses".  
  
"We have a lot to do so would you please take their Pokemon for a check up while we go through the usual procedures?" Bonnie said.  
  
"Of course". Nurse Jenny said. She took Pikachu and Togepi and went downstairs.  
  
"Now if you'll fallow us we can get started on the procedure". Bonnie said.  
  
In a few moments they were in an examination room. Clyde took out a gun shaped device.  
  
"Don't worry it's just a medical scanner; we need to check your anatomy and upload your physical parameters into the world population files. It won't hurt at all". He said. He pressed a button and a green beam swept through them both.  
  
Bonnie walked up to a glass panel and said. "Two doses of Zetacolbin please". The panel opened and there were two masks with a little glass tube at the bottom. "Put these over your mouth and nose". They did as they were told. "Good, now close your eyes and take ten deep slow breaths".  
  
Misty and Ash did so; they could feel their breathing get easier and the pain went away.  
  
"Ok, now just come to the registration office with us and we'll just ask you a few questions". Clyde said.  
  
When they got to the registration office Ash and Misty notice two chairs that had yellow orbs hanging over them. "What are those?" Misty asked.  
  
"Those are devices that tell us if you're telling the truth, your files have to be 100% accurate". Clyde said.  
  
"What is so important about this world population file anyway?" Ash said.  
  
"It is a record of every person on the planet; it serves as a security measure, a financial record and helps people like doctors and the police keep track of you". Bonnie said.  
  
"Please sit down in the chairs". Clyde said. They did so. "Now we will begin with the basic information. First, Ash will you tell us your name for the record".  
  
"Ash Ketchum". Ash said. A buzzer sounded.  
  
"You must give us your full name". Bonnie said.  
  
"Ash Eugene Ketchum". Ash said in an embraced voice.  
  
"Eugene?" Misty said laughing.  
  
"Now it is your turn Misty". Clyde said.  
  
Misty gritted her teeth and said. "Misty Polly Esther Waterflower". (Say the second and third names together to get the joke.)  
  
After a few other personal questions it was time to set up where they would live and what they would do. "Ok, now let's first find any surviving relatives". Bonnie said. She touched a few windows on the big screen in the wall. "Her we are Misty; you have one relative in Cerulean City, her name is Maria Aquifer, occupation: Gym Leader".  
  
Misty looked at the picture of Maria. "She's beautiful but how is she related to me?"  
  
"She is your several times great niece, she is descended from your sister Violet". Clyde explained.  
  
"Alright, next we'll see if Ash has any relatives". Bonnie said. After a few moments the screen read NO RELATIONS FOUND in big red letters. "I'm sorry Ash, but it looks like you're the last surviving member of your family".  
  
It was then that it hit them. All the people and all the Pokemon they knew and cared about were dead. Dead for centuries, they were now alone.  
  
"Don't be sad, I know this must be difficult but look at it this way, you have a new beginning here, and you now have a clean slate". Clyde said as he tried to comfort them.  
  
"Let's try to continue shall we? Now first, Ash where would you like to live?" Bonnie said.  
  
"Back at Pallet Town I guess". Ash said with a sad tone of voice.  
  
"Pallet Town, that puts you in White City". Bonnie said as she tapped a few panels to set up an apartment for Ash. "Now Misty, I guess you will be moving in with Maria".  
  
"Actually, I would like to stay close to Ash, this is a new world for us and I think I'll visit her after I settle in". Misty said.  
  
"Ok, well I got each of you an apartment; they are even in the same building". Bonnie said.  
  
"Why has Pallet Towns name been changed to White City?" Ash asked.  
  
"Pallet Town grew into one of the largest cities in the Kanto region". Clyde answered. "Well every thing seems to be in order. Food and new clothes will be sent to your apartments immediately, fell free to recycle anything that you don't like".  
  
"Now we need to select jobs for you two". Bonnie said.  
  
"I'm a Pokemon trainer, that's the only thing I ever wanted to be". Ash said.  
  
"Me too". Misty said.  
  
"Very well we will set you up with Prof. Willow she works at the Oak Memorial Research Center; she will help you get started". Clyde said. He then handed Ash and Misty two red, flat and rounded devices. "These are your Pokemon Terminals or PokeT for short, they have many different uses. They give you access to your credit account, transfer and store your Pokemon for you, give you access to the Infonet, and Prof. Willow will install a Pokedex program in them when you meet her tomorrow".  
  
"Cool". Ash said.  
  
"How much money do we have?" Misty asked.  
  
"You both have fifty thousand credits in your account that should be enough for you to live on for a month". Bonnie said.  
  
After that they went to the Pokemon center. "Your Pokemon are in excellent health". Nurse Jenny said.  
  
"Ash!" Pikachu said.  
  
"Pikachu, you can talk?" Ash said.  
  
"While you were taking your medicine we implanted a translating device just below your left ears, you can now understand any Pokemon Langue now". Bonnie explained.  
  
"Mommy, I'm so glad to see you!" Togepi said.  
  
"Were you good for the nurse Togepi?" Misty said.  
  
"Yes Mommy". Togepi said.  
  
"Well a police officer will be here shortly to take you two to your new homes; it has been nice meeting the two of you". Clyde said.  
  
"Thank you, you two had been a great help to us". Ash said.  
  
"Just doing our jobs. Here are our net addresses if you need any help". Bonnie said. With that they left.  
  
"Excuse me; I'm here to take two sleepers to White City. I'm Officer Joy at your service". She looked like her ancestors except that she was wearing armor like uniform with a helmet with a green visor, the rings in her hair poked through the back of her helmet. "Sorry, we used to see members of your family being nurses". Ash said.  
  
"My family has been devoted to law enforcement for the past eight generations". Officer Joy said. "Now if we can move along now we'll get you home".  
  
Outside they entered an egg shaped police car. After they were all strapped in the car lifted off of the ground and started to fly. In just a few minutes they were over White City.  
  
"Wow what is this place?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"It used to be Pallet Town, now it's called White City. This is where we'll be living". Ash said.  
  
White City did live up to its name; the buildings were as white as a cloud.  
  
"What made this place grow so much?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well the main reason was that this became the headquarters of Poketech Inc. This was formed when Silph corp. and Devon corp. merged together. They make things like the PokeT". Officer Joy said.  
  
They turned a corner and landed in front of a tall apartment building.  
  
"Here we are". Officer Joy said. "There is a public transit line station down the street, from there you can get to the research center from there and there is a nice little café at the corner, and I know that because I often go there for my lunch break". Officer Joy said.  
  
They went inside and up in the elevator to the 27th floor. "Ok, your apartments are on this floor". Officer Joy said. They made their way to apartment 27F. "Misty this is your apartment, almost everything is voice activated. Screen on". No sooner then she said that then a screen on the wall came on. "That gives you access to the Infonet, it can do all the options a PokeT can do accept transfer Pokemon, give you Pokedex info, and do credit transactions unless your PokeT is plugged in".  
  
"Well I guess I will se you tomorrow Ash, how about we have breakfast at that café". Misty said.  
  
"I would like that Misty". Ash said. He then leaned forward and kissed Misty.  
  
"Ash Your apartment is 27K. Just five doors down that way". Officer Joy said.  
  
"Thank you". Ash said. Ash's apartment didn't have many furnishings just a couch and table with a few chairs in the living room; he hadn't seen the bed room yet. He went to the small kitchen to see what was there to eat. "This is it Pikachu, finally a place of my own, no one to tell me what to do".  
  
"Hey Ash I found some kind of Pokemon food dispenser". Pikachu said as he filled a bowl. They went to the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Screen on". Ash said. "You know Pikachu it's good to know that some things haven't changed like the taste of a peanut butter sandwich, right now let's just lean back and-"suddenly the couch leaned back.  
  
"I guess you should be careful what you say Ash" Pikachu said. "If you don't mind I'll explore the rest of the apartment".  
  
Ash selected a Pokemon battle channel. "I wonder how many new Pokemon have been discovered in the past 800 years". He thought.  
  
The bedroom only had a bed for one, a closet and a small dresser so Pikachu decided to look in a connecting room. "I wonder what's in here." Pikachu thought. The lights cam on by motion senor then Pikachu saw a small slot in the wall he went into the slot activating the pressure sensitive floor. The next thing he knew he was all wet. Pikachu ran out of the room and said. "Must be the bathroom".  
  
A half an hour later as was in bed and Pikachu was at the end. "I'm going to miss everybody Pikachu". Ash said.  
  
"They will always be alive in our memories Ash and besides they would want you and Misty to keep on going forward". Pikachu said.  
  
"I guess your right. Well good night Pikachu, tomorrow we begin our new lives". Ash said and then they went to sleep.  
  
(That was a long chapter. Please review.) 


	4. Training Begins Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Chap.4: Training Begins Again.  
  
Ash had a hard time deciding what to wear that morning but he had settled on a blue shirt with grey pants and a white jacket, now all that was left was his shoes and the all important cap. He found a pair of what looked like sneakers with straps on them. When he put them on the straps tightened around his feet comfortably. "Cool auto laces". Ash said. "Now all I need is a cap."  
  
"Why do you have to wear a cap all the time? I think you hair looks just fine". Pikachu said.  
  
"It's just part of my image Pikachu". Ash said as he searched the closet for a hat. "Just hope I have one". He thought. Then he found it. This cap was prefect, all white except for a yellow four point star logo on the front. He put it on and looked in the mirror. "Perfect, Misty will love this new look of mine".  
  
"Can we go now I would like to have breakfast?" Pikachu said.  
  
In just a few moments they were at Mist's door. Ash rang the bell after that Misty came in a yellow tank top and tight fitting blue pants. "Hi Ash, you look good in that outfit". Misty said.  
  
Five minutes later they were at the café. While they ate breakfast they talked about the machines in their apartments. Did you guys see that thing that zaps stains off the carpet? It nearly scared us to death". Misty said.  
  
"That nothing compared to the evil shower I found last night". Pikachu said.  
  
Ash and Misty didn't say anything but they were still not used to understanding their Pokemon.  
  
"Well we better pay the tab and get to Prof. Willows lab". Ash said. He plugged his PokeT into the register and the money was transferred from his account.  
  
When they got to the public transit station Misty asked a man there how to get to the lab.  
  
"Well you just get on the tram and ride it to Pallet Hills, that's the third stop, then you just walk two blocks to the left you can't miss it". He said.  
  
"Pallet Hills?" Ash asked.  
  
"A suburb, named after this city's former name". The man said.  
  
They got on the tram and waited for it to start. They were surprised as to how fast it moved in just a few moments the tram had already made it to the third stop. After they got off they went outside and saw that the houses looked very hi-tech but also very cute.  
  
When they got the lab they saw a statue of Prof. Oak. The inscription said. In loving memory of one of the greatest minds in the field of Pokemon research.  
  
"I don't think they got his chin quite right". Pikachu said.  
  
They went inside and looked for Prof. Willow. Then down the stairs she came. "Hello how may I help you?" She said. She was of African decent with long black hair and a white lab coat.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ash and this is Misty we were told that you can help us get our training back on track". Ash said.  
  
"Yes you're the sleepers I've been expecting you". Prof. Willow said. "Well give me each of your PokeT and I'll load the Pokedex program".  
  
She put the PokeT into a slot and the program was loaded. "Well, now that that's done allow me to tell you of changes that have occurred in Pokemon training, first trainers can now carry up to ten Pokemon with them".  
  
"We get to carry more Pokemon with us huh? I think I can handle that". Ash said.  
  
"Next, you can't challenge Gym leaders right off; you have to move up a class first". Prof. Willow said.  
  
"A class?" Misty said.  
  
"There are two classes of trainer A and B. To get to Class A you have to first battle enough trainers to earn points to rank up. The number of points you get is determined be how strong your opponent is. The stronger the foe the more points you earn if you win. Gym leaders are among the highest ranked trainers in Class A". Prof. Willow said.  
  
"So Maria must be very good". Misty thought.  
  
"Now you each brought one Pokemon with you to sleep so I assume that you want to start with them". Prof. Willow said.  
  
"Only until I catch some more Pokemon". Ash said.  
  
"What?" Pikachu said.  
  
"Pikachu you were my strongest Pokemon when we went in, so the Pokemon I catch now will be a lot weaker than you, I need to give them a chance to become strong on their own, plus it would be unfair to the other trainers if I ranked up quickly because I use you. But don't worry once the others get some experience you'll be my first choice again". Ash explained.  
  
"What I don't understand is why you marked us as beginners Prof. Willow?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well you see there is no litigable record to compare you with other trainers, remember the last opponent you defeated died centuries ago". The Prof. said.  
  
"I just worried because my Togepi is still young and only knows a few moves, none of them are attacks". Misty said  
  
"That's not true mommy, I know Metronome". Togepi said.  
  
"Well then I can't lose then". Misty said to make Togepi happy but she knew that it would be risky.  
  
"Well if you two want to start capturing now just go out back". Prof. Willow said.  
  
"But isn't that were you keep other trainers Pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
"There are two separate zones for wild and tame Pokemon you can go to the wild zone and catch some Pokemon". Prof Willow said.  
  
"Well let's get moving then". Ash said.  
  
In the wild zone there were three different sectors Grass, Fire, and Water.  
  
"Let's catch some water Pokemon first". Misty said.  
  
"You can if you want to but I'm going to the Fire sector first". Ash said.  
  
The first Pokemon that Ash saw was a Torchic.  
  
"It looks just like May's". Ash said. "Pikachu lets start with a Thundershock".  
  
Pikachu let loose his attack but the Torchic countered with Ember then Pikachu used Quick Attack and the Torchic was down.  
  
"Pokeball go". Ash said as he threw the ball. With that the Torchic was caught.  
  
Later Ash also caught a Cyndaquil and a Charmander. "I think that's enough Fire Pokemon for now, let's go to the Water sector and catch some Water Pokemon with Misty". Ash said. By the time they got to the Water sector Misty had caught a Wingull, a Staryu, and a Psyduck.  
  
"Ash, look I caught three Pokemon already". Misty said.  
  
"Same here, I thought that I would catch some Water Pokemon too". Ash said. When he was done he had caught a Totodile, a Squirtle, and a Mudkip.  
  
Finally they went to the Grass sector where Ash caught a Bulbasaur, a Chikorita, and a Treecko. Ash now had a full belt. When they got back to the Lab they saw a young man with brown hair and a silver coat talking to the Prof.  
  
"Oh, Ash, Misty this is Derrick one of my trainers". Prof. Willow said.  
  
"Hey maybe we can battle". Ash said.  
  
"I don't think so, you're just a beginner while I'm a high ranking member of Class A and you wouldn't last three minutes in a battle against me". Derrick said  
  
"Oh, is that so. Well I challenge you to a battle right now!" Ash said.  
  
"Ash it's against the rules for you to challenge a member of a higher Class and besides he is favored to win the World Prime Cup tournament". The Prof. said.  
  
"It's ok Prof. I think that I need to teach this primitive some manners". Derrick said. "Is one on one ok with you sleeper boy?"  
  
"That's just fine by me and I'll use my strongest Pokemon, and you'll take back those things you said". Ash said. He was furious at being thought of as stupid just because he missed the past 800 years.  
  
The battle was brought outside. "I might as well warn you that Pikachu was my strongest when I was frozen and is probably strong enough to be in Class A". Ash boasted.  
  
"Go, Mew!" Derrick said and out of the ball came a Mew.  
  
"Where did you get a Pokemon that rare?" Misty said.  
  
"Mew, we will be battling a sleeper Pokemon don't hold anything back even though he is". Derrick said.  
  
"Let's shut this loud mouth up Ash". Pikachu said.  
  
"Sorry grandpa but as he said I will not hold back". Mew said.  
  
"Grandpa?!" Pikachu said.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
"Pikachu use Double Team and Agility. That should make it hard for Mew to hit you". Ash said. It looked like there were a hundred of Pikachu.  
  
"That won't do you any good. Mew use Confusion!" Derrick commanded.  
  
"Touch of Confusion!" Mew said as it launched its attack. Pikachu was out.  
  
"Well it looks like I was wrong he lasted three minutes and one second". Derrick said. "If you want to challenge me again do it in the World Prime Cup Tournament, I doubt you would even qualify for it". With that he left.  
  
"It looks like Ash has a new rival". Misty said.  
  
"Prof. Willow what is this World Prime Cup Tournament?" Ash asked.  
  
"It is the most challenging Pokemon Tournament in the world. The best trainers from all over the world compete to become the world champion. You would need thirty badges to qualify for it and its two years from now". She explained.  
  
"That's more badges then I ever got and I don't have those anymore and to even get them I have to get out of Class B". Ash said.  
  
"Don't worry Ash; the tournament isn't for two whole years. I'm sure you can rank up and get them in time". Misty said.  
  
"With you beside me I'm sure I will". Ash said as he kissed her.  
  
"There is a battle arena near the Pokemon center downtown, you can start battling B Class trainers there and for now I suggest that you stick to B Class trainers". Prof Willow said.  
  
The arena was in open air and there were several trainers battling. While Ash and Misty wait for a turn to battle they got a chance to get to know their new Pokemon.  
  
"Well I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Ash. This may sound a little strange but I fell as though I already Know you guys, you see I had some Pokemon like most of you before I was frozen for all we know you could be their decedents". Ash said.  
  
"Well we all hope to be as good as the originals then, but you should know that we all don't want to evolve, we want to prove that we don't have to, to go a the top". Mudkip said.  
  
"I'm glad to find some other Pokemon that feel the same way I do" Pikachu said.  
  
"Misty, what are your new Pokemon like?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well my new Psyduck isn't as clueless as my old one and both he and Staryu are eager to evolve. Wingull is very nice and wants to be strong as both Water and Flying types". Misty said.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, please report to the arena". The load speaker said.  
  
"I guess am up". Ash said as he went to the arena. When Ash got there he met his opponent.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chester".  
  
"I'm Ash".  
  
Just then some kind of robot came out of the floor. "Greetings I am the referee unit for this arena please take your places. This battle will be a two on two".  
  
"Torchic I choose you!" Ash said.  
  
"Go Wattbulb!" Chester said. Out of the ball came a machine like Pokemon with a large light bulb on its head.  
  
Ash pulled out his PokeT. "Wattbulb the light bulb Pokemon. Types Electric and Light. This Pokemon uses the bulb on its head to light up dark places".  
  
"What's a light type?" Ash asked.  
  
"The Light type is strong against Dark and Ghost types but is weak against Steel and Dragon types".  
  
"Well, lets get this battle started Wattbulb use MegaPunch". Chester said.  
  
"Torchic, Peck attack". Ash said. Although the Peck attack did connect The MegaPunch did more damage.  
  
"Now Wattbulb use Light Ray". Chester said.  
  
"Torchic use Flamethrower". Ash said.  
  
Torchics attack over powered Wattbulbs and knocked it out.  
  
"Torchic return". Ash said.  
  
"Not bad, but try this. Go Sandun!" Chester said. This time the Pokemon looked like a pile of sand with eyeballs.  
  
"Sandun the sand dune Pokemon. Type Ground. This Pokemon always is buried in sand because it thinks it's ugly so no one has ever seen what this Pokemon really looks like".  
  
"Ground type huh? Then I choose Chikorita!" Ash said.  
  
"Sandun use Sand Spray". Chester said. Chikorita dodged it.  
  
"Chikorita, Razor Leaf!" Ash said. Sandun was knocked out in one hit.  
  
"That was a good match". Chester said.  
  
The next match was Misty and a girl named Arche.  
  
"I will beat you Misty, because I will be know as the Bug Pokemon queen". Arche said.  
  
"Yuck! Why train bugs when you could train Water Pokemon". Misty said.  
  
"Gross! Water Pokemon are all slimy". Arche said.  
  
"We'll see about that". Misty said.  
  
"Go Scorpisting!" A yellow and red bug came out. Misty checked her PokeT.  
  
"Scorpisting the scorpion Pokemon. Types Bug and Poison. This Pokemon fights with its tail and its sharp claws".  
  
"Let me battle mommy, like you said we can't lose". Togepi said.  
  
"Ok Togepi". Misty said.  
  
"Scorpisting use Poison Sting". Arche said. Scorpisting attacked with its tail.  
  
"Togepi use Charm". Misty said.  
  
"Lowering Scorpistings attack power won't help you he has lots of it". Arche said. "Scorpisting use Vice Grip!" Togepi was in the painful grip of Scorpisings claws.  
  
"Metronome, Metronome, Metronome!" Togepi said as it used Metronome.  
  
"This is it what ever attack Togepi uses next could determine the match". Misty thought. Suddenly Togepi began to glow, it was using Self-destruct.  
  
"Both Togepi and Scorpisting are unable to battle this round is a draw". The referee robot said.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy". Togepi said.  
  
"You did your best, I'm so proud of you". Misty said comforting Togepi.  
  
"Go Beedrill!" Arche said as she let out her next Pokemon.  
  
"Go Wingull!" Misty said. "Use Watergun!"  
  
"Beedrill Pin Missile!" Arche said.  
  
Both attacks did damage. "Wait a minute, Beedrill is a Bug type and Bug types are weak against Flying types". Misty thought.  
  
"Wingull use Wing Attack!" Misty said.  
  
Beedrill was knocked out making Misty the winner.  
  
"I guess I was wrong about Water Pokemon". Arche said.  
  
"And I'll try to get over my fear of Bug Pokemon". Misty said.  
  
Later back at the Apartment building Ash and Misty had a talk.  
  
"Misty, I'm glad that you're here to support me". Ash said.  
  
"I always will Ash you're my love and my knight in shinning armor". Misty said.  
  
"So, dinner at my place tomorrow?" Ash said.  
  
"Sure it's a date". Misty said as she gave him a kiss.  
  
(I have classes so that is why it takes me so long to update. Please review.) 


	5. Return to Pewter City

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Chap.5: Return to Pewter City.  
  
"Steady as she goes, almost there." Ash said as he tired to park a flying craft. Ash was taking this piloting test for the thirteenth time.  
  
"Perfect landing. I must say that I was expecting you to fail again Ash but I am pleasantly surprised." said Klarth Ash's instructor.  
  
"Thanks." Ash said. Things have been going well for Ash for the past few months. He had now just got a license for piloting a flying car which he bought a few weeks a go. Not only that but just last week he gone all the way up to Class A. So tonight he would take Misty to a fancy restaurant, request that they would play one of her favorite songs, and ask her to marry him. "And after that, the next day I'll start winning badges again." Ash thought.  
  
An hour later Ash was at Misty's apartment the ring in his pocket.  
  
"Hi Misty ready to go?" Ash said.  
  
"Yes. Now Togepi you'll be good for Pikachu while I'm gone ok?" Misty said.  
  
"Yes mommy." Togepi said.  
  
"Have a good time." Pikachu said know what Ash was planning.  
  
At the restaurant Ash asked the waiter to have Misty's favorite song that written by a boy band to be played on the speakers.  
  
"Of course, it's nice to see people still enjoy classical music." The waiter said. (Can you imagine a group like the Backstreet Boys considered along the same lines a Mozart?)  
  
As the song played Misty and Ash talked.  
  
"Thank you for be here for me Ash I don't know what I do if I woke up here alone." Misty said.  
  
"I'll always want to be there for you Misty." Ash said as he pulled out the ring. It had a blue diamond with two pearls next to it. "Misty, will you marry me?"  
  
Misty was stunned speechless with happiness. After a brief moment of silence she gave her answer. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Ash Ketchum!"  
  
They shared a long passionate kiss. Then Misty thought about something.  
  
"Ash we don't know a lot of people that we can invite and I want to have a wedding filled with my friends and family." She then started to cry.  
  
"I know it's hard with most of our loved one dead Misty. I always pictured my mom in tears at my wedding and Brock being my best man. But we have to go on with our lives and not let the fact that our friends and family are gone to get in the way of our happiness. They wouldn't want us to be sad that they're gone but to be happy that we will be spending the rest of our lives together." Ash said trying to comfort her.  
  
"You always know just what to say to make me feel better Ash. I'm glad that I will have you as my husband."  
  
When they were on the way home Ash wanted to talk to Misty about getting to the tournament. "Misty, I want to get back the Badges I lost while we slept."  
  
"I knew that you would."  
  
"I was thinking about going to Pewter City tomorrow and I know I will win that Badge if my fiancée would come and cheer me on."  
  
"Of course and while we're there we might find out what happened to Brock."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
"Mommy! Did you have a good time Mommy?" Togepi asked.  
  
"Yes and in a few months Ash and I will get married and he'll be your daddy." Misty said.  
  
Togepi then ran to Ash's leg and gave him a hug. "Daddy." She said.  
  
"So I take it she said yes." Pikachu said. Misty answered by showing off the ring on her finger.  
  
The next day they flew to Pewter City in Ash's new car.  
  
"Excuse me; we're trying to find the Pewter Gym." Ash asked a local. The old Pewter Gym was replaced by a museum so they had to ask for directions.  
  
"Just look for a crowd for girls you'll find it." He said.  
  
The man was right. Right in front of the Gym was large crowd of girls.  
  
"Hey if you want to get an autograph from Rocco Shale get in line!" One girl said to Misty.  
  
"I'm not some love struck fan, I'm here to cheer my fiancée on against the Gym Leader!" Misty said.  
  
"Do I have an actual challenger at last?" said a voice from the front of the crowd which cleared to show the Gym Leader.  
  
"I knew that when that girl said the name Shale that the Gym Leader would be Brock's descendent. He even looks like Brock, if he was a bodybuilder." Ash thought.  
  
"Yes. I'm Ash Ketchum from White City, and I would challenge you to battle." Ash said.  
  
"Very well, but would like you to come inside with me." Rocco said. "I knew you looked familiar." He said when they were inside the Gym. "You are from the picture that was passed down my family for generations." He showed them a photograph in a frame. It was a picture of the Brock, Ash, and Misty together just after the Silver Conference.  
  
"Yeah, Brock was our friend and he went on many adventures with me." Ash said.  
  
"The last time we saw him was just before we were put into Cryonic suspension because we had L.F.S" Misty said.  
  
"In this time we're all taught to honor our family history, so if you were friends of his then you're friends of this family." Rocco said.  
  
"Darling has those girls left already?" It was Shelia, Rocco's wife.  
  
"I have a real changer at last Shelia and he is an old friend of the family." Rocco said.  
  
Just then a little girl no older than four came into the room.  
  
"Emily, what are you doing up from your nap?" Shelia asked.  
  
"I wanna see daddy's Pokemon win." Emily said.  
  
"Well alright, but then it's right back to your nap ok?" Rocco said.  
  
"Can I ask you something Rocco? Why did all those girls want your autograph?" Misty asked.  
  
"As you can tell, my physique is well defined. I just want them to leave me alone so my family can live in peace and I can face real challengers." Rocco said.  
  
"You know you're a lot like Brock but with opposite problems. He had a hard time finding dates, it's a wonder you were ever born." Ash said.  
  
"I never heard that about him." Rocco said.  
  
They agreed on three vs. three.  
  
"You know a lot guys who just get to Class A try for their first badge right off and fail." Rocco said.  
  
"Well that won't be me." Ash said.  
  
"Go Rhyhorn!" Rocco said.  
  
"I knew he would use a Rock type. Treecko Go!" Ash said.  
  
"Rhyhorn, flatten that little lizard. Use Take Down!"  
  
Treecko took heavy damage. "Treecko counter with Leaf Blade."(I don't know if that can be an Egg move but if not then lets say that this Treecko is special.)  
  
Treecko used its tail for the attack.  
  
"Rhyhorn use Horn Attack!"  
  
"Treecko, Bullet Seed!"  
  
Rhyhorn was knocked out.  
  
"Not bad. But try this. Go, Lairon!"  
  
"Go, Cyndaquil!" Since Lairon was both a Rock and a Steel type, Ash knew that it balanced out.  
  
"Lairon use Metal Claw"  
  
"Cyndaquil, Smokescreen!"  
  
Lairon's attack missed.  
  
"Lairon, counter with a Take Down!" The attack did serious damage.  
  
"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" It was another knock out.  
  
"Time for my best. Go, Golem!"  
  
"I choose you, Mudkip!"  
  
"Golem, Earthquake! It was the most powerful Earthquake that Ash had ever seen.  
  
"Mudkip, use Watergun!" It was a direct hit.  
  
"Nice try but I trained him to be resident to water. Now Golem use Roll Out!"  
  
"Mudkip use a Mud Shot attack!" With all the mud on the ground the Roll Out lost momentum. "Great now one last Watergun!" Golem was down.  
  
"Daddy lost?" Emily asked.  
  
"You earned this Bolder Badge." Rocco said.  
  
"Thanks. Rocco I was wondering-. Misty and I are going to get married soon and I would like you to fill in for Brock as best man." Ash said.  
  
"It would be my honor." Rocco said.  
  
(Well I hope that you all liked how things turned out for Brock. Please review.) 


	6. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Chap.6: Family Reunion.  
  
Authors note: When you see [] it is a pokedex entry.  
  
Rocco was helping Ash get his apartment ready for when Misty would move in. While they worked Ash asked Rocco who Brock married.  
  
"Her name was Cindy Shields." Rocco said.  
  
"The international super model?!" Ash said.  
  
"The very same, she stopped her career after they had their first child out of seven."  
  
"And after having so many brothers and sisters it was probably easy for him. I'm glad Brock's dream of marrying a beautiful woman came true." Ash thought.  
  
Just then Misty came in with Togepi. "Hi darling, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I just found out Brock married a super model." Ash said.  
  
"Ash I was thinking that it's time we go see Maria, she is the only living relative I got left and you can battle her for the Cascade Badge." Misty said.  
  
"Who would you root for?" Rocco said.  
  
"Ash of course." Misty said.  
  
They left for Cerulean city the next day. "I can't wait to see Maria; I hope see doesn't mind that I waited so long to see her." Misty said.  
  
"I'm sure that she'll understand." Ash said.  
  
Before they entered the gym they saw Derrick come out of it. "Well look whose here."  
  
"Did you come here for a badge?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"My 29th, one more and then I'll be ready for the tournament. So how many badges did you get so far or are you still in class B?"  
  
"When I get that Cascade Badge I'll have two!" Ash said.  
  
"So you only have one? At this rate you'll never make it. If you want to face me again then you better pick up the slack sleeper boy. Not that you could beat me, especially since my Mew evolved."  
  
"Evolved?" They all asked. Then out of the door the Pokemon that was Mew came out.  
  
"It's a---"Pikachu said.  
  
"That's right I now have Mewtwo on my side. The world championship is in the bag!"  
  
"But how did it evolve?' Ash asked  
  
"Long ago the first Mewtwo mated with a Mew, since then all Mew could evolve to a Mewtwo." Derrick said. "Now if you excuse me I must be going."  
  
"Don't worry about him Ash, let's just go in and see Maria." Misty said.  
  
Inside they met Maria who had aqua colored hair. "Maria, I'm Misty your aunt." Misty said.  
  
"I've been expecting you." Maria said as she gave Misty a big hug.  
  
"So who is the handsome man you brought with you?" Maria asked.  
  
"That's Ash, my fiancée."  
  
"It's nice to meet you" Ash said.  
  
They were walking to the kitchen to get something to eat when Maria slipped into the pool that they used for battles. At first there didn't seem to be any problems but then Maria said. "Help! I can't swim!" Ash and Misty jumped in to save her. They got her out and took her to the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe that a Water Pokemon trainer doesn't know how to swim." Misty said handing Maria a towel.  
  
"It's very embarrassing for me. I'm one if the best Water Pokemon trainers in the region but I can't swim." Maria said.  
  
"A lot of people don't know how to swim but you can learn. We can help you." Ash said.  
  
"I was just too embarrassed take lessons. Everyone would laugh at me." Maria said.  
  
"Lots of people don't know how to swim it's nothing to be ashamed of." Misty said.  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Maria said.  
  
Later they were ready for the match.  
  
"Three on three Ash."  
  
"Fine, first I choose Bulbasaur!"  
  
"Go Slowpoke!" Maria said.  
  
"Be careful Ash she would only use a Slowpoke if it was really strong." Misty said.  
  
"I still have the type advantage." Ash said.  
  
"Slowpoke use Psychic attack."  
  
"Bulbasaur, Vine whip!"  
  
They both took heavy damage.  
  
"Slowpoke, Surf."  
  
"Bulbasaur, hit with a Solar beam."  
  
Slowpoke was knocked out.  
  
"Go Cloyster!"  
  
"Bulbasaur use Mega drain."  
  
"Ice beam."  
  
Bulbasaur was frozen solid.  
  
"Go Chikorita!"  
  
"Clamp!"  
  
"Razor leaf!"  
  
"Not bad Ash, but not good enough. Cloyster, Absolute zero!"  
  
This attack does no damage but freezes all opponents except ice and fire types.  
  
"I saved the best for last. Go, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt."  
  
"Right Ash. Thunderbolt strike!" Pikachu said.  
  
Cloyster was down.  
  
"This is one of my best. Play time Dolfin."  
  
Out came a playful dolphin like Pokemon that was white and blue.  
  
"What kind of water Pokemon is that?" Misty asked.  
  
[Dolfin. The bottlenose Pokemon. Type water. This Pokemon uses sound waves to locate prey. These Pokemon are usually trained to find people who are drowning and bring them to shore.]  
  
"Dolfin, Fury attack!"  
  
"Pikachu dodge it."  
  
"Now Dolfin, Water pulse!"  
  
"Pikachu, give it a thunderbolt!"  
  
"Thunderbolt strike!"  
  
Dolfin seemed okay at first but then went down.  
  
"That was a great match Ash. It only seems right that you'll be joining the family. This Cascade badge is truly yours."  
  
"Maria we want you to come to the wedding." Misty said.  
  
"Of course I will your family."  
  
"I still have along way to go if I want to get in the Prime Cup." Ash said.  
  
"If any one can do it it's you darling." Misty said.  
  
"I must get in that tournament I don't want to disappoint Misty."  
  
Ash may be behind but his determination will see him through. Sorry it's been a while but I had classes I try to update soon. 


	7. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter seven: The Wedding.  
  
Over the past few months Ash had won all the badges in the Kanto region that he had lost; now today is the day of the wedding.  
  
"Come on Ash, time to wake up." Pikachu said.  
  
Ash just groaned.  
  
"Ash, please don't make me zap you on your wedding day."  
  
"The wedding!" Ash said. He rushed to get dressed and eat his breakfast.  
  
"Slow down Ash, the wedding isn't until this afternoon." Pikachu said.  
  
"I just want to make sure I get their in time."  
  
The wedding would be held at the park it was a beautiful day.  
  
"I am so nervous. What if I trip? What if I say something wrong? What if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life?" Misty said in a tent while getting her gown on.  
  
"Misty you'll be fine you're here because you love Ash and Ash loves you." Maria said.  
  
"I know but-"Misty said.  
  
"Don't worry; this is going to be one of the happiest days of your life." Prof. Willow said.  
  
Misty stepped out of the tent; she was wearing a long beautiful white dress. "Well in any case there's no turning back now."  
  
Meanwhile Ash was also having pre wedding jitters. "Ok Ash just stay cool, you are going to get married to the girl of your dreams. There is nothing to be nervous about. Oh no! My palms are sweaty." He said to himself as he got a handkerchief to wipe off the sweat.  
  
"I remember how nervous I was on my wedding day. It's natural." Rocco said.  
  
"I guess your right. Do you have the ring?"  
  
"Yes, unless it jumped out of my pocket when you asked me two minutes ago. By the way, thanks for making Emily the flower girl."  
  
"No problem."  
  
When the ceremony began it was the most beautiful they had ever seen. After Misty walked down the aisle the minister spoke.  
  
"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. For this joyous event Ash and Misty have written their own vows."  
  
"Ash the day we met, fate guided you to me. It was fate that we both contracted the same disease so that we would sleep and awaken in this day and age. And now this day I will commit my life to always be by your side." Misty said.  
  
"Misty, you have said that you couldn't have made it in this world without me, but you might not have known is that being with you every day has given me the strength to go on. My dreams and my ambitions continue only because you are there. I will do what ever it takes to make sure that you live a safe and happy life." Ash said.  
  
"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said.  
  
The kiss was the most pure and wonderful they had ever had. They were soon off to the reception. There was a surprise at the reception.  
  
"Who is the lady in the suit mommy?" Togepi said.  
  
"She's here for a very special reason; she has brought computerized documents that say that you're our adopted daughter." Misty said.  
  
"Adopted?"  
  
"Togepi you know that I couldn't be the one who gave birth to you but signing those documents will you truly our child."  
  
"That will be great!"  
  
The documents were signed and it became official.  
  
"Just out of curiosity where are you two going on you honeymoon?"  
  
Authors note: Can you guess? It'll be a real surprise. But you might have to wait a while my classes will be starting up again soon. 


	8. HoneyMoon

Authors note: I know that are those who wish I did the other gyms but thirty badges is a lot. I will show Ash in more Gym battles like in this chapter, but they will be in new gyms that he has never battled in before. I will be moving soon so it will be a long time until the next update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Chapter eight: Honey "Moon"  
  
They were both packed and ready for the trip.  
  
"I still can't believe that we're going to a lakeside resort on the moon." Misty said.  
  
"Apollo Lake is supposed to be one of the most romantic vacation spots." Ash said.  
  
"Are your sure you two don't mind us tagging along?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"I don't see why you or any of the Pokemon can't come with on vacation, just remember to give me and Misty our alone time." Ash said.  
  
"Come on Ash if we don't hurry we'll miss our flight." Misty said.  
  
After the ship had launched Misty and Ash stared out in wonder at the earth.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Misty said.  
  
"When I was little I either wanted to be the first trainer in space. Guess it's a little late for that now huh?" Ash said.  
  
Just then the intercom sounded. "Ladies and Gentlemen we will be arriving in Tycho City space port in two hours, until then just sit back and enjoy the ride."  
  
"And to think it used to take three days to get to the moon." Ash said. "What are you reading there sweetie?"  
  
"Oh, it's about how the moon was colonized and then terraformed. It says here that soon after that there was a great migration of Clefairy to the moon. Now they're as common there as Ratatta are on earth." Misty said.  
  
"I have to remember to catch you one while we're there." He then gave Misty a kiss on the cheek.  
  
After they landed they took a tram line to Apollo Lake. It was about the size of Lake Tahoe.  
  
"Oh, hello there my name is Mint. I'm the manager of this hotel; do you two have a reservation?" She had blue eyes and long blonde hair.  
  
"Yes, it's under Ketchum." Ash said. They of course had the honeymoon suite.  
  
"There is so much we can do here. Waterskiing, Fishing, or just lying on the beach." Ash said.  
  
"Well lets get our room and unpack first alright darling?" Misty said.  
  
The next few days were filled with both fun and romantic activities until at the hotel restaurant  
  
"Well you must have been having a blast. I couldn't help but notice but you two are trainers right?" Mint said.  
  
"Yes" Misty answered.  
  
"Well my husband is the gym leader in this town so I was wondering if you might want to challenge him."  
  
"That sounds great!" Ash said.  
  
"But Ash we're on vacation! This trip is about us not the tournament." Misty said.  
  
"Mist we may not be back here again I would really like to get that badge."  
  
"You have a one track mind you know that? The moment you hear about a gym you want to go right away! You care more about getting badges then spending time with your wife!" Misty shouted.  
  
"That is not true! I have bent over backwards to give you a nice trip and this is the thanks I get?" Ash said after he banged his fist on the table.  
  
"Well if that's the way you feel then don't expect a repeat of last night's action then!" Misty then stormed off.  
  
Later Misty was crying into her pillow. She then heard a chime at the door. "Come in?" she said with a sniff. It was Mint.  
  
"I sorry that what I said start that argument." Mint said.  
  
"No it's not your fault, Ash and me were always arguing before we got married but this felt different. I thought we would stop fighting all the time when we got married, but now we're fighting worse then ever."  
  
"Now that's a myth. A marriage is too intimate a relationship for you not to argue. Just talk about how you feel and listen to how he feels, that's all you can do."  
  
"Thanks Mint."  
  
"Hey I just got experience that all."  
  
At that time Ash walked into the room.  
  
"Well I better get going." Mint said as she left.  
  
"Misty, I'm sorry, your right this trip should be about us." Ash said. He then handed a Pokeball to Misty. "I said I'd catch a Clefairy for you on this trip."  
  
"Ash you're so sweet. But we have to face it; we are both stubborn and hardheaded." Misty said.  
  
"Well we just have to do the best we can about that."  
  
"Ash I know you'd win that match. Let's go tomorrow to the gym. I will always cheer you on."  
  
So the very next day they went to the Apollo Town Gym. From what they heard from Mint the Gym Leader Jed specialty was Dark Types. But there was one thing that Mint neglected to mention.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, that man has a tail!" Togepi said.  
  
Yes. Jed looked human except for his cat like tail. He had jet black hair.  
  
"I guess she never seen a fellpool before. My name's Jed."  
  
"So you must be the Gym leader then." Ash said.  
  
"Yes, I came to this star system to better my skills as a trainer and fell in love with a human woman."  
  
"I can't wait to battle an alien Pokemon!"  
  
"Well that might depend."  
  
"On what?" Misty asked.  
  
"Gym rules say that out of ten Pokemon five must be chosen at random. We won't know what Pokemon we'll use until the battle starts. It's to test trainers adaptability." Jed said.  
  
"How do I choose them at random?" Ash asked.  
  
Jed pointed to a machine. "Just put your Pokeballs in there. The five on the right will be the ones you'll battle with. Don't use the ones that come out of the left."  
  
Ash recalled Pikachu to his ball and put all his Pokeballs in the machine. It made a whirling sound and spit the balls out of two slots.  
  
"Good. Now it's my turn." Jed put his in and took his five.  
  
"Now let's get this battle on!"  
  
Jed released his first Pokemon.  
  
"Yes, Virimite!" It looked like a giant black germ with a purple eye in its nucleus.  
  
[Virimite the germ Pokemon. Types Dark/Poison. This Pokemon is native to another planet. It is actually a swarm of billions of germs.]  
  
Ash's first Pokemon was Charmander.  
  
"Charmander Flamethrower!"  
  
"Virimite, use Bond!"  
  
With Bond Virimite stuck to Charmander and drained its energy.  
  
"Charmander use Slash!"  
  
Virimite was down.  
  
"Ok Next up." Jed said. It was a Mightyenea. "Use Tackle!"  
  
Charmander took a lot of damage from the Bond attack before so he went down.  
  
"Ok, let's try this one." Ash said. Totodile came out." Watergun!"  
  
"Mightyenea Bite attack!"  
  
"Totodile another Watergun."  
  
"Mightyenea Toxic!"  
  
"Hydropump!"  
  
Even though Totodile was poisoned Mightyenea went down. Jed's next Pokemon was a Sneasel. It mostly dodged the attacks of Totodile which fainted after the poison took its toll.  
  
"Now let's try this one." Ash said. It was Squirtle.  
  
"Sneasel, Faint attack."  
  
"Squirtle Withdraw."  
  
The Faint attack did little damage.  
  
"Now Skull Bash!" Ash said. Sneasel fainted. Jed's forth Pokemon was Houndoom.  
  
"A Fire type, no problem."  
  
"Houndoom, Dark force, now!" It was a very powerful attack Squirtle was out.  
  
"Come something good" Ash said. It was a centaur like Pokemon with yellow armor and a sword and shied in its hands. Only its blue eyes could be seen though its helmet. "Yes I knew Sirbright would come in handy in this battle.  
  
"Mommy I never seen him before." Togepi said.  
  
"Me neither." Misty said.  
  
[Sirbirght the knight Pokemon. Type: Light. This Pokemon uses its horse legs to get high speeds. It fights off all opponents with its sword.]  
  
"I caught him just be fore we came here. I knew that Dark types were weak against Light types so I switched one of my Pokemon for him." Ash said. "Now Sirbright use Light sword attack!" The attack did a lot of damage.  
  
"Houndoom give it a Dark force!" Jed said.  
  
"Sirbright use Light screen!" Sirbright used its shield for the light screen. "Now give him a Double kick."  
  
Houndoom was knocked out.  
  
"Last chance. I must say that put up a good fight Ash. Now here we go!" It was a Tyranitar. "Great now use Dragonbreath!" Sir bright fainted. "Sorry Ash but it looks like I lucked out. Tyranitar is the best I got."  
  
"It's not over yet." Ash said. His last Pokemon was Pikachu. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"  
  
"Thunderbolt Strike!" Pikachu said.  
  
"Tyranitar go for an Earthquake!"  
  
A lot of damage was done to them both.  
  
"Pikachu it's time for our secret weapon! Iron tail!"  
  
"Iron Tail Slammer!" Tyranitar was out.  
  
"I never knew that Pikachu could do that." Misty said.  
  
"Just something that we picked up in Hoenn." Pikachu said.  
  
"You certainly adaptable trainer Ash for you victory here today I give you an Eclipse Badge." Jed said. It was mostly a black disc with a sliver crescent on the left side.  
  
"Thanks Jed. But this badge is not great a prize as my wife." Ash said. All misty could do was blush. 


	9. Secrets, Surprises, and Odd Decesions Oh...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.  
  
Authors Note: I will be moving to Florida soon so it will be awhile before the next update. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Chapter 9: Secrets, Surprises, and Odd Decisions. Oh My!  
  
It has been almost a year since Ash and Misty had been revived. Ash is at Sootopolis City having just won his twenty-ninth badge. Misty had a doctor's appointment back at Viridian City.  
  
"It just doesn't feel the same without Misty here." Ash said.  
  
"I know she really wanted to be here with you Ash." Pikachu said.  
  
Just then they saw Derrick. "Well, I expected to find you here sleeper boy."  
  
"Derrick! Why do have to insult me every time we meet?" Ash said.  
  
"If you want to know then follow me." With that he ran. Ash chased him to a hover car and pursued him in his own. The chase continued until they were back at White City. They landed near a graveyard. "You kept up with me so far. This way." They followed him until he stopped by a pair of graves. "Look here."  
  
The engravings on the graves said. "Here lies Gary Oak and his wife May."  
  
"Was she the May that I knew?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes they met soon after they found out what happened to you. And before you ask they lived very happy lives after that Gray followed in his grandfathers' foot steps while May became one of the best coordinators of her time."  
  
"But I still don't understand how you fit into all of this."  
  
"They were my ancestors. My name is Derrick Oak! They told their children of a trainer who had drove them to be the best they could be. That tale has been passed down my family for generations. When I found out from Prof. Willow that you were back I knew that given the proper incentive that you would be the perfect opponent for me in the tournament. That is why I ragged you down, that is why I battle for the thrill of defeating a worthy opponent!"  
  
"I never knew that I would be remembered for so long after I was frozen. Derrick I will be ready for you in the tournament, I promise you and I promise Gary and May." Ash said.  
  
"In that case you better train for it you never battled in the likes of the Prime Cup before. I will hold you to that promise Ash." With that he walked away.  
  
Elsewhere in Viridian City Misty was having her checkup with Bonnie. "Well Misty I have some very good news for you. You're pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl." Bonnie said.  
  
"What?!" Misty said. "I don't know what to say. I never thought that something like this would happen so soon."  
  
"Well I know most couples wait a few years before starting a family but the results confirm that you are having twins."  
  
"I know I should be happy but why did you tell me about how many kids I'm having and what genders they are I might have wanted it to be a surprise you know."  
  
"No one ever doesn't know these things anymore if we didn't then we wouldn't be able to go through with all our options." Bonnie said.  
  
"What do you mean by options?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well you see we have developed a way to make an artificial womb in men two centuries ago. If you two wanted you could both carry one of the babies and you can choose which one you what to carry."  
  
This got her curiosity, Misty wanted to know more. "What about the delivery? How could Ash give birth? Would he have to a C-section?"  
  
"Not really. During the procedure we would alter his male organ to expand as the pregnancy goes on. He would push the baby out just like you would."  
  
Misty was having all kinds of thoughts of her and Ash being pregnant together. Things like "This is so cool! We both would look so good together. Finally now men can also know the joys and the PAIN of having a baby."  
  
"I must tell you that Ash would have to agree with this. It would be illegal to do the procedure without his permission." Bonnie said snapping Misty back to reality.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure I can talk him into it."  
  
"Bookmark this address it will give you two all the information you would need."  
  
"I can't wait to tell him. Thank you Bonnie." Misty went out to the waiting room and got Togepi who was playing with some blocks. "Guess what Togepi you are going to be a big sister."  
  
"Really Mommy? Will I have a little sister or a little brother?" Togepi asked.  
  
"You'll have both and if your daddy agrees there might be something very special happening for our family."  
  
Later to Mistys surprise Ash was home first he was reading something on the wall screen. "Ash what's all this about?"  
  
"I was just checking on some things I found out about today. Did I ever tell you about May? She was a trainer who traveled with Brock and I while we were in Hoenn."  
  
"Yes you did. I must admit that I felt a little jealous of her when I first heard about her."  
  
"She married Gary. I learned that from Derrick. I still can hardly believe that he is a descendent of theirs."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I made a promise to him that we will battle in the Prime Cup."  
  
"And. Do you have only one more badge to go?" Ash showed his Rain Badge. "That's great we just have to find one more Gym and you're good to go."  
  
"Oh, how did your appointment go?"  
  
"I'm going to be a big sister!" Togepi blurted out. Misty sweatdropped.  
  
"You're pregnant? That's, well it's good but I'm not sure if we're ready for it." Ash said.  
  
"Ash there something I want to talk about. Bonnie told me that we're having twins a boy and a girl."  
  
"I think that's wonderful."  
  
"I know but let me finish. You see they made a way to give men a womb let them carry a baby. I want us each to carry one of the babies."  
  
"What!? You want me to have one of them? How would I give birth?"  
  
"I booked marked a webpage that can answer all of our questions."  
  
"I don't want to know. I won't do it! It's unnatural!"  
  
"Ash they've been doing this for two hundred years!"  
  
"And I don't care! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Ash ran out. Togepi started to cry.  
  
"Why is Daddy so angry?"  
  
"Don't cry sweetie. I'm sure he just needs time to think about. I did just spring this on him and maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt."  
  
Ash went to Rocco to talk. "...and she just out of the blue wants me to stick one of the kids in me." Ash said.  
  
"So you didn't know about that huh? I guess something's are still new to you." Rocco said.  
  
"But this goes against nature and..."  
  
"And you don't know any thing about it."  
  
"The truth is I'm afraid that I might be less of a man if I did that."  
  
"Ash, lots of dads do this."  
  
"Okay, name one."  
  
"Well, me."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Halfway though the pregnancy Shelia had complications. The only way for both her and Emily to come out of it okay was for me to carry Emily while Shelia recovered. I had her for the rest of the way."  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"There is nothing to it; afterwards you're almost the same physically."  
  
"What about mentally?"  
  
"That's all changed by parenthood, not the procedure."  
  
Ash thought about it for a little bit. "I did promise Misty that I would anything to make her happy. I guess that this is anything."  
  
"You should tell what you felt about it and find out more about this. You might start to like the idea."  
  
Ash went back home he found Misty at the table.  
  
"Ash, I'm sorry that I came out of nowhere with this thing but I still want us to do this. I want to share this wonderful thing in a way that no one in our generation had ever did before." Misty said.  
  
"I understand that now Misty, it's just that I was a little afraid that's all. I thought that having a baby would make me less manly but I want to know more about this me having a baby thing." Ash said.  
  
"Well what do you want to know? I got all kinds of information here."  
  
They went over all kinds of information and not just about how it would be done but also they found out that some relationships grow stronger when both parents are having a baby.  
  
"And to think I wanted to turn this down. But the more I think about it the more I want to have one of the babies." Ash said later.  
  
"Now Ash you know that we have a lot to do to get ready for them we need to get all kinds baby things like clothes, furniture and now that I think about it this place is too small for a growing family. We need to buy a house."  
  
"And we will. But let's take it one step at a time. We got nine months."  
  
"Your right so do you want to set up an appointment for your impregnation?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
A few days later they went to talk with Clyde and Bonnie. "So I trust that you went over the materials about male impregnation." Bonnie said.  
  
"Yes." Both Ash and Misty said.  
  
"Good but let's just go over how things will be on the day of the operation just to be safe. First we get Ash in the operating room and give him a mild sedative. Then we make the incision and begin altering your male organ. When that is done we place in the womb and make the connections. Misty will be brought in and also sedated. After that we take the chosen embryo and transfer it to Ash's womb. The finale step is to regenerate where we made the incisions. There will be no scaring but you must stay over night to recover. You go home the next day and just come in for weekly appointments with us." Clyde said.  
  
"We're just a little nervous about surgery." Misty said.  
  
"The risks are minimal for ether of you or the babies. There is nothing to worry about." Bonnie said.  
  
"Have you decided which baby Ash will have?" Clyde said.  
  
"I'm going to carry our son." Ash said.  
  
"Alright. The procedure is scheduled for 3:00 P.M. Thursday." Clyde said as he input the information into the computer.  
  
A few days later it was time for the operation. Misty was waiting in bed worrying her heart out for Ash. "I had no idea that it would take this long."  
  
Clyde came in. "Misty it's time."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They rolled in the operating room. There was a large white plastic bubble around Ash. It was there for sanitation purposes.  
  
"Now Misty we'll put you to sleep now." Bonnie said. Misty felt very sleepy.  
  
When they woke up it was the next morning.  
  
"Misty?" Ash said groggily.  
  
"I'm here Ash." Misty said.  
  
"Well we are happy to say that the operation was a complete success. Congratulations Ash, you're pregnant." Bonnie and Clyde said.  
  
"Wow, I don't feel any different." Ash said.  
  
"Here look for your selves." Bonnie said. She pulled up two separate images on the screen.  
  
"The embryo on the left is in Misty's womb and the one on the right is in Ash's womb." Clyde said.  
  
For the first time they really felt pregnant. That inside them was a new life.  
  
"Ash, look it's amazing. We made life." Misty said.  
  
"Those are my children. Those are my children." Ash said.  
  
Months later after they both started to show, Ash and Misty bought a house in Pallet Hills. (And for those who are wondering Ash makes a lot of money beating a lot of opponents.) Misty was just making lunch when Ash came home from morning training. "Welcome home darling. How was your training?" Misty said.  
  
"It went well. Misty can have some Rocky Road with mushrooms?" Ash said obviously having a craving.  
  
"Of course I was just about to make some strawberry yogurt with sardines." Misty brought her and Ash's odd food into the living room.  
  
"Ash, we both been having cravings, mood swings and we both have been feeling a little insecure about our weight gain usually at the same time." Misty said with her mouth full.  
  
"True and to tell you the truth I loved almost every minute of it." Ash said as he took a bite.  
  
"Ash, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
While they kissed they each put their hand on the others belly. Both were about the size of a basket ball.  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry if I offended any one by making Ash pregnant but they are in the 29th century. They can embrace new ideas and almost anything is possible. So please don't flame me for this. 


	10. Miss You

Authors note: Sorry for the wait I decided to take a slight break in the story to show how Ash's parents tired to cope with what happened to him. I'll get back to the main story right after this chap. As always Pokemon does not belong to me.  
  
Chap.10: Miss you.  
  
It was just the day after Ash and Misty were frozen and Ash's father Jack has just come back after hearing the news.  
  
"I came as fast as I could." He was a tall man with black hair and a mustache which was something new to Delia. Jack traveled to many places because he was a trainer. Many thought that Ash would grow to be just like him, they even looked a lot alike.  
  
"I'm so glad your home." Delia said.  
  
"I just wish it wasn't for something like this." He said in a very sad tone.  
  
"He's not dead you know, he's just sleeping until they cure him."  
  
"Yeah, of course." Jack wasn't so positive about this cryonics thing.  
  
"Well we better get inside. We can go see Ash tomorrow."  
  
To Jack that sounded like visiting his son's grave.  
  
"Delia, the league will be building a Gym here. I should try to be the leader. I need to spend more time at home."  
  
Inside Delia shown Jack Ash's badges and his trophy he won from the Orange League.  
  
"He did what I couldn't. He won a League tournament. The best trainer in our family, and now he is nothing more than a memory."  
  
"Sugar..."  
  
"I know that you still consider him to be alive but they never made this whole suspended animation thing work. If there is a power failure then he will probably be lost."  
  
"Jack, being frozen was his choice and like you he wouldn't take a risk if he didn't think that he can make. That's why he chose to follow your path."  
  
Jack just gave a small smile. "Is it true what I heard? That he wouldn't go through with it without that girl."  
  
"Yes, she is a very wonderful girl and he couldn't live without her."  
  
"Sounds like someone I know." Jack said stroking Delia's hair.  
  
"They'll be okay. I just know that they will give us grandchildren even if we never see them."  
  
"I will keep on going for him but it will take time for the wound in my heart to heal. I never even got a chance to say good bye."  
  
"He always knew how much you loved him."  
  
800 years later Ash got up in the middle of the night.  
  
"Darling what's wrong? Is he kicking again?" Misty asked.  
  
"No, not this time I was just had a dream about my mom and dad."  
  
"I know that you miss them."  
  
"Yeah but think they were happy. Like me they were able to move on."  
  
"Come to bed Ash. If not for you then for the baby."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
Authors note: I hope you found that touching. But now you know where Ash will try to get his last badge. 


	11. Badges and Blessings

Authors note: I know that you're all eager for the birth, it's this chapter. You should all know that I mostly had a set storyline for this fic and I wanted to focus on Ash and Misty. That is why I didn't have a lot of what happened to whom. Today I will start taking a review poll on whether you think I should write a sequel to this fic. The sequel will focus on Ash and Misty's kids going back in time to save the past and meeting those their parents left behind.

Chap. 11: Badges and Blessings.

It is now almost nine months since Misty and Ash's pregnancy started. Bonnie and Clyde had told them that they will give birth any day now. We now join Misty as she is waiting for a tram while carrying some groceries home.

"Excuse me mamma, may I carry some of those for you?" said a nice looking man.

"Well okay." Misty said but she wasn't sure why this man would do that. He may just be trying to be nice but he could have not so noble intentions. He took some of the groceries rode with her to the Pallet Hills station.

"Hey buddy, you missed your stop." A worker on the tram said.

"You were going somewhere else?" Misty said.

"Yes but I couldn't let someone in your condition carry all of these by yourself."

Without saying a word she punched him in the head and stomped off with her groceries. Misty may have been nine months pregnant but she was still someone you didn't want to get mad at you. "The nerve of that guy; thinking that I'm a helpless invalid just because I'm pregnant!" She said.

Meanwhile Ash was at Prof. Willow's lab. As his pregnancy progressed he gradually slowed down his training so he was here to pay a visit to his other Pokemon.

"So he's going to join us any day now huh?" Prof. Willow said.

"Yep, I thought after the kids are born I'm going to spend a lot of time helping Misty with them and get my last badge a couple of weeks before the tournament." Ash said.

"But Ash didn't you know about the deadline?"

"What deadline?"

"There are only so many spots on to tournament roster and only the highest ranked qualifying trainers can get in. So they finalize who can enter by a set time. The deadline to enter is midnight tonight."

"But I only have 29 badges! I have to get one today!" Ash then remembered something that he vividly recalled from his dream. "Is there a Gym in this city?"

"Yes it's in the city but Ash you don't know anything about the Gym leader or the type of Pokemon he uses or his strategy."

"That's never stopped me before."

"There is no way for me to talk you out of this is there?"

"I have a promise to keep to some dear friends."

"Okay, you'll find the Gym on 15th street; just try to take it easy for your son's sake okay?"

"I'll try."

Ash left and a half hour later Misty came to the lab. "You let him go where?"

"There wasn't anything I could say to change his mind."

"Where is this Gym? He's going the think that labor pain is nothing more then a tickle when I get through with him!"

When Ash got to the Gym he met a young man with blond hair named Cless. "Hi there what can do for you?"

Ash was looking at the wall that had pictures of every Gym Leader White City ever had including his father.

"Can you tell me where the Gym Leader is?" Ash asked.

"You're looking at him." Cless said.

Just then Misty came in with Togepi. "Ash Eugene Ketchum, what do you think your doing?"

"Misty. Well there is a deadline…"

"I know about that. But what could be going through your head? Isn't our child more important?"

"And besides, I don't think that I would feel right battling someone in your condition." Cless said.

Misty's anger then was turned to another direction.

"What! I can't believe this! I'm tired of everyone thinking that we're a charity case just because were pregnant! Ash, I want you take this guy down."

"Misty you're not having a mood swing, are you?" Ash asked.

"No. I just can't stand that everybody does things for you and me because we're having babies." Misty said trying to clam down.

"Alright, it obvious that your wife really believes that you will beat me. I accept your challenge. We will battle with three Pokemon." Cless said.

They went to arena and Cless sent out the first Pokemon. "Go, Sorlock!" It was a blue human shape Pokemon wearing a red robe and pointy hat. You couldn't see its feet and the only part of its face you could see is its eyes. Between its hands a crystal ball was floating in the air.

Sorlock the Magical Pokemon. Types Light/ Psychic. This Pokemon has the power to see into the future, but its predictions are not always accurate.

"Go, Treecko!" Ash said.

"Sorlock, use Crystal Ball."

The crystal ball began to glow.

"Treecko, Solarbeam!"

Treecko charged the attack and fired but it missed.

"The Crystal Ball move looks into the future so the user can dodge an attack. Sorlock, Sparkle attack!" It was a basic light attack. "Now, another Crystal Ball!"

"Treecko, use Quick Attack." Then Ash winked.

Instead of using a Quick Attack Treecko used a Leaf Blade instead and K.O'd Sorlock.

"Our plan must have worked." Ash said.

"Nice, try this. Go, Phantome!" It looked like a brown robe floating in the air. You could see yellow eyes through the hood and it was carrying a candle.

Phantome the Library Pokemon. Types Light\Ghost. Phantome spends all its time in ancient libraries. It is always reading what they used to call books by candle light.

"Phantome use Will O' Wisp!" Treecko was down with that attack.

"Go, Trochic! Use Flamethrower!"

"Glitter Guard!" It was a defensive move. Only physical attacks could harm Phantome now.

"Peck attack!"

"Perish Song!"

After that Phantome kept dodging until Perish songs affect took them both.

"Alright Ash, were down to our last Pokemon but the Pokemon I have in mind isn't with me right now oh never mind here she comes." Cless said.

In came a Togetic and a male Togepi. "Sorry Cless, but Marco needed to finish his nap." The Togetic said.

"It's time Togetic." Cless said.

Togetic turn to the Togepi named Marco. "Sweetheart we knew that this would happen. Remember what we talked about?"

"Yes Mama." Marco said. "No matter what you look like you will always love me."

Togetic walked up to Cless and he took out a star shaped stone and touched Togetic with it. She started to glow, she was evolving. When it was over she was more human like. She had wings going out of her back and wore a white tunic with the typical pattern of the Togepi family on it.

Togel the Angel Pokemon. The evolved form of Togetic after bring exposed to Star Stone. Type Light\Flying. This Pokemon protects all those who spread happiness.

"I'll go with Pikachu." Ash said.

"You can beat him daddy." Togepi said.

"No my Mama's going to win and how can he be your dad?" Marco asked.

"I'm adopted and he will to."

"Will not."

"Will to."

"Will not."

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Stop it, both of you." Misty said.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Okay, Togel use Light Ray." Cless said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Thunderbolt Strike!" Pikachu said.

"Star Storm attack!"

"Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Thunder Crash!" Pikachu said.

The battle was over.

"Mama, are you okay?" Marco asked.

"I'm alright just very tired." Togel said.

"Ash I'm glad to give you this Bright Badge." Cless said. It looked like a white lighthouse with yellow beams coming out of it. "And you qualify for the Prime Cup."

Ash was very pleased until he suddenly felt wet. "Misty I think my water just broke."

"I think mine just did to." Misty said.

"I'll call the hospital and get you doctors there. I'll take you there myself." Cless said.

Two hours later they were at the hospital. Pikachu and Togepi were waiting worriedly while Ash and Misty were getting ready to deliver.

"Now, Misty you and Ash have missed to window where we can use painkillers." Bonnie said.

"Then open it!" Misty said.

"We can't its closed." Clyde said.

"Break it open!" Ash said.

"Sorry." Bonnie said.

Half an hour later Ash and Misty were pushing while holding hands.

"AAAAHHHH! Well at least we're going though this together. Right Assssssh?" She said finishing with a little pain.

"Misty, please not now. ARRRRRGGGGGH!"

"Now just one more push from you both and we'll just have to deal with the afterbirth." Clyde said.

"Afterbirth!" They both said.

After that last push they both heard crying.

"Here Misty this is your daughter." Bonnie said.

"And this is your son Ash." Clyde said.

They handed them the babies.

"Hey there little guy." Ash said as he held their son.

"Precious. Just Precious." Misty said holding their daughter.

"We need to update the files. What are their names?" Clyde asked.

"Her name is Surfy Delia Ketchum. Her middle name was my moms' name." Ash said.

"And his name is Pike Joseph Ketchum. His middle name belonged to my grandfather."

Just then Pikachu and Togepi came in.

"Togepi this is your little brother and sister. Pike and Surfy." Misty said.

"Hi, I'm your big sister." Togepi said to the now sleeping babies."

"Ash you and Misty are blessed indeed." Pikachu said.

Authors note: Remember to start voting first to reach ten wins.


	12. Meet Master C

Authors note: Here is the first meeting of the villain in the sequel.  
  
Chap 12: Meet Master C.  
  
Only a week has passed since the twins were born. Ash just walked into the living room holding Pike.  
  
"Ash did you check your mail today?" Misty said while feeding Surfy.  
  
"No, with changing diapers and playing with the babies I didn't get the chance." Ash said. He put Pike in the play pen and pulled up his mail on his PokeT. There was very little of interest except for one.  
  
"I have an offer for you. You can meet me at 1489 Champion Ave to discuss the details. Bring your Pokemon." It said.  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. We can manage with out you for a few hours." Misty said.  
  
Ash went to the address and found a warehouse. He went inside and only saw a lighted part of the floor.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Ketchum. I see you're interested in my offer. Allow me to introduce myself. I am called Master C." A voice said.  
  
"So what is it you have in mind?" Ash asked.  
  
"I have a process that will make your Pokemon stronger and completely obedient."  
  
"I don't want to cheat to win!"  
  
"Are you sure? Perhaps a demonstration is in order."  
  
Into the light came what looked like a robot with a human brain in a clear plastic dome. His body was black and there were computer parts on the brain. Next to him was an Absol that had mechanical parts coming out of its body, a red scanning eye was just one example.  
  
"As you can see I enhance humans and Pokemon alike. Unlike Me this Pokemon was transformed by my nanobots."  
  
"We're not going to cheat to win the Prime Cup." Pikachu said.  
  
"You think that this is about that silly tournament? My dear Mr. Ketchum this is about something so much more." Master C said.  
  
"What?" Ash asked.  
  
"Order and harmony through out the galaxy, true harmony can only be obtained when logic, progress, and order is dominant. Only machines are capable of making that happen. If you become the world champion with my Cyber Pokemon you would become a beacon for others to follow me."  
  
"I don't want to be like that." Pikachu said.  
  
"You heard him and I don't think any of the others do either." Ash said.  
  
"And why should we care what they think? Pokemon are only tools for us to use. Mr. Ketchum." Master C said.  
  
"No Pokemon are our friends. I believed that all my life."  
  
"Then I think you need see just how much stronger Cyber Pokemon can be, Absol be ready to battle."  
  
"Go Pikachu!"  
  
"Absol, Cyber Blade." Several blades poked out of Absol and it charged.  
  
"Pikachu Agility."  
  
Pikachu did his best to avoid the blades. "Another advantage to my Cyber Pokemon they never get tired. Oh, I forgot to mention if the Cyber Blade attack hits your Pikachu will become a Cyber Pokemon." Master C said.  
  
Pikachu stay away from him, use your electric attacks. Pikachu kept trying to take Absol down with electric attacks but they seemed to do very little damage. Then finally a Thunder attack knocked Absol out but not before the Cyber Blades hit.  
  
"Well Mr. Ketchum that was impressive. Not everyone can defeat a Cyber Pokemon. Your reward is your very own Cyber Pikachu. You can keep the Absol too I have no need for failures."  
  
"C! Change them back!" Ash said while the first of the mechanical components were forming on Pikachu.  
  
"I'll do no such thing. I want your answer, will you help me or not."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"I will give you time to rethink your decision. Think about it!" Then wings formed on his back and jets fired from his feet. He flew out a sky light.  
  
Ash took Pikachu and Absol to Prof. Willow. "Is there anything you do for them?" Ash asked.  
  
"You're lucky to alive. A Cyber Pokemon doesn't have any problems with killing." Prof. Willow said.  
  
"Killing?!" Misty said. She came as soon as Ash told her what happened.  
  
"Master C was one our greatest minds but a lab accident made him a cyborg able to copy any ability from a Pokemon. Unfortunately it also made him insane. His goal is nothing short of ruling the galaxy. He uses his Cyber Pokemon in his plans. Have either of you head of the Shadow Pokemon Incident?" They nodded. "Well his process takes it one step farther. A Cyber Pokemon has no emotions and will obey all of the orders of Master C. We do have a way to reverse it but the trick is beating the Pokemon so we use it."  
  
She put both of them in a machine, a yellow light flashed on them and the implants fell apart.  
  
"But why does he want me?" Ash said.  
  
"I don't know. I am working something that promises to be a way to heal these Cyber Pokemon in battle but it's still in the early stages. It will be years before we can use it."  
  
"I just hope he's stopped for the sake of our children." Misty said as she looked at sleeping Togepi, Pike and Surfy.  
  
That night Master C watched the City. "One day all will share my vision. And no one can stop it."  
  
Authors note: Tell me what you think of Master C. And feel free to flame me if you think I'm copy the Shadow Pokemon from Colosseum. The Prime Cup starts next chap. 


	13. Tournament

Authors note: I have already started on the sequel. Only this and one more chap left.  
  
Chap 13: Let the Tournament Begin.  
  
The first day of the tournament has finally arrived. On Primer Isle trainers and spectators from all over had come to see who would be crowned the world's greatest trainer. And Ash was no exception; he brought Misty, Togepi and the twins here for their support.  
  
"Well we're all set with our room. You better get going to the stadium to see who you're up against." Misty said.  
  
"I'm on my way now." Ash said before giving Misty a peck on the cheek.  
  
At the stadium many trainers were gathered together. A representative of the Pokemon League came up. "Welcome." He said. "I am here to go over how the tournament is set up. Here are ten rounds. You are to use only one Pokemon in the first round and each round after that you are aloud to use one more Pokemon. Rules with each match are chosen by the League committee, so you won't know how many Pokemon you use at once until just before your next match. Each trainer is given a number, opponents will be chosen at random by computer. The reason for the numbers is that no one will know who their opponents are until they battle as to avoid choosing Pokemon based on known strategy of the opponent. Plug your PokeT into the consoles over there to receive your number. Your numbers will be called out over the PA when it is time for your battle. "  
  
"I can't wait to start battling." Ash said as he plugged his PokeT in. "I'm number 78." He thought.  
  
Right after that Ash went to look for Misty but he found Derrick instead. "Well Ash the only way we can be sure that we will battle each other is if we both make it to the final round." He said.  
  
"Don't worry we'll make it." Pikachu said.  
  
"You better. I hate to think that I came all the way here and became world champ without facing you. "  
  
Ash went into his hotel room. "Shhhhhh. I finally put Pike and Surfy down for their nap." Misty said. Ash went over to see them sleeping.  
  
"I just love watching them like this." Ash said.  
  
"I know they look so at peace."  
  
"Until they call me I just want to stay here and watch them."  
  
"Numbers 78 and 132, please report to the stadium." A voice over the loud PA system said. Ash and Misty looked panicked but the twins were still asleep.  
  
"Well 78 is me, I better get going." Ash whispered.  
  
"I have to stay here. I don't want them to wake up here alone; but don't worry I can see the match here on the screen." Misty whispered.  
  
"Just don't wake them up with your cheering."  
  
Ash went to the stadium and it was filled to capacity. Across from him was his opponent a man named Wayne.  
  
"This match is a one on one battle. Both trainers must use an evolved Pokemon." The announcer said.  
  
Ash wanted to use a Pokemon that had evolved recently. "Rosieon I choose you!" It was an Eevee form. It was green with black eyes. It had leaf like ears a horn coming out of its forehead pink, flower petals around its neck, thorns coming out of the back, and a vine like tail with a pink rose at the end.  
  
[Rosieon the Wild Flower Pokemon. Type Grass. The evolved form of Eevee using the Flower Necklace item. The scents that come from Rosieon petals are highly sought for perfume. They live in forests were they plant and care for flowers.]  
  
Wayne sent out his Pokemon Sandtrap. It was made of sand. It had big arms and red eyes.  
  
[Sandtrap the Beach Pokemon. Type Ground. The evolved form of Sandun. A Sandtrap will claim a whole beach as its territory. If it catches anyone littering they are in for a beating.]  
  
"Sandtrap Sandtomb attack!" Wayne said.  
  
"Rosieon Razor Leaf!" Ash said. That attack came from the ears of Rosieon said.  
  
"Harden!"  
  
"Rare Pollen!" A dust came from Rosieons tail. Though it paralyzed Sandtrap the attack could do that or poison it or put it to sleep. "Magical Leaf!" This time the attack came from the petals around its neck. Sandtrap was down.  
  
"The battles here are going to be a lot more challenging from this point on. I got lucky that I had the type advantage this match but who knows what's in store." 


	14. The worlds greatest trainer

Author note: This is the last chapter. I had a lot of other projects so sorry for the delay.

Chapter 12: The Worlds Greatest Trainer!

Ash had fought with many trainers in lots of different rules. Some of them were very challenging. But Ash had worked hard to win and now he was ready for the final round. He knew that Derrick was ready and waiting for him. He also knew that Misty would be in the stands with Togepi, Surfy, and Pike. And that they were with him all the way.

"Are you ready?" Derrick said.

"Yes." Ash said.

"Then lets see which one of us is the greatest trainer! You will fall before my most powerful and evolved Pokemon."

"This will be a full ten vs. ten battle with one on one format." The refbot said.

"I choose you Bulbasaur!" Ash said.

"Go Venusaur!" Derrick said. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Vine Whip!" It was a traditional counter between Grass types but this time the Razor Leaf won out but Bulbasaur was not down. "Try a Solar Beam attack!"

"Venusaur over power him with your Solar Beam!"

The attacks collided and Bulbasaur was the victor.

"Go, Charizard! Use your Fire Spin attack." Bulbasaur was down.

"I choose you Charmander!"

"Charizard Wing Attack!"

"Charmander Slash!" They both took damage.

"You can do it Charmander, Flamethrower!"

"Charizard Fire Blast!" Charmander was just barley able to escape and knockout Charizard.

"Go Blastoise! Surf attack!" Charmander was worn out with the last fight so it went down easily.

"Go Squirtle!"

"Blastoise Body Slam!"

"Squirtle Water Gun!"

"Now Hydro Pump!!" They both did the same attack but Blastoise went down.

"Go Meganium! Tackle!" Squirtle was out.

"Go Chikorita! Use Body slam!"

"Meganium use Take Down!"

"Razor Leaf!" Once again Ash Pokemon won out. And the rest of the battles kept getting more and more fierce.

"Cyndaquil Flame Wheel!"

"Typhlosion Fire Punch!"

"Totodile Bite!"

"Feraligatr Slash!"

"Treecko Leaf Blade!"

"Sceptile Solar Beam!"

"Torchic Flamethrower!"

"Blazieken Sky Uppercut!"

"Mudkip Muddy Water!

"Swampert Earthquake!

"Very good Ash I expected no less but now it's time for me to use my very best. Go Mewtwo!"

One confusion attack and mud kip was out now Ash had only one Pokemon left.

"Go Pikachu!"

"Mewtwo Swift attack!"

"Pikachu Iron Tail!"

"Iron Tail Slammer!" Pikachu cried but his attack was caught by Mewtwo and was then hit by Swift.

"Come on Ash I know you can do it." Misty thought in the stands.

The Battle went on for over half an hour with neither side having an advantage.

"Ash it's time for one last assault give it everything you got!" Derrick said.

"All right! Pikachu Thunder!" Ash said.

"Mewtwo Psychic attack!"

"Flash of Thunder!" Pikachu said.

"Psychic Blast!" Mewtwo said.

Time stood still as the attacks were launched but when the dust settled Pikachu was the only one still standing.

"Never have I faced such an opponent. I have no regrets losing to you." With that he took his Pokemon and left. Misty ran down to Ash with Pike and Surfy in her arms.

"I knew you could do it." She said as she gave him a kiss.

The tournament commissar came over to Ash. "You know how you won right?"

"Yes I know a true master loves all Pokemon win or lose and never gives up." Ash said.

"So what will you do know?"

"I'll never stop training but I think it's time to cut back a bit and spend my time with my family." Ash said, looking at he children.

Mean while not far away Master C saw all that went on. "Enjoy this moment of peace while it lasts for soon I, Master Cyber will bring about an age of metal and purity of mind."

To be continued in Return to Yesterday.


End file.
